


Meetings and Greetings

by Sphenimersus



Series: Lambert & Levine Adventures [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Levine (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Adam Levine, First Time, M/M, Top Adam Lambert, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A failed escape to avoid a person leads to sex and some emotional talks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings and Greetings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Things (eng)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630667) by [Marona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marona/pseuds/Marona), [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon). 



> Umm. Whoops. I couldn't help but write this after reading "Bad Things (eng)" by Marona & rogogon. So, yeah. Please be gentle with me on this. It's my first time writing actual lines that describe sex so explicitly. Well, then, don't let me talking keep you from reading.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it.

Adam Levine sits at the bar slowly sipping his wine. He's at his favorite club, which he can remain anonymous. Everyone knows him, but no one _knows_ him.  He relaxes into his zone and checks out anyone who he thinks is worth his time. Suddenly, the music stops causing everyone to end their movements abruptly. Levine raises an eyebrow at the reaction and turns his head to the doors. The source of the lack of commotion is evident there. He whistles quietly and feels shivers going down his back. No wonder, sexy alert, he thinks. However, after peering carefully at the raven-haired man, Levine realizes it's someone he's been trying to put off meeting. Adam Lambert. "Shit!" He whispers harshly. He waits for the movements to go back up and gives the bartender the money. Inconspicuously, he dances with everyone else, trying to weave through the disastrous mess. While trying to find the door, he crashes in to the person he's trying to escape from. "Sorry," he mutters, attempting to walk away.

However, Lambert recognizes hair and style he's seen from online. He grabs Levine's arm and smiles brightly, "Hey Adam!"

Levine looks up and finds Lambert who's one inch taller. "Hey Lambert," he forces his lips to go up. He wants to apologize, but his pride won't let him. Fuck my pride, he thinks and opens his mouth, but Lambert beats him to the punch.

"Sorry," Lambert says, still smiling.

Levine looks at him clueless, "What? Why are you apologizing? If anything, I should be the one saying sorry."

"For my fans badgering you," Lambert shrugs. "I mean, I'm cool with it, but it seems my fans weren't. So you know, thought I'd apologize on their behalf. Hey, want to go get some drinks?"

"I just drank," Levine says awkwardly.

"C'mon, the nights still young, and I know you're not someone who just goes home without a partner," Lambert states blatantly. "You know what, I'll pay."

Levine knows that should he refuse, he'd get dragged into it anyways, so he agrees. "Okay," he replies, "but I can't have someone younger than me pay. In fact, I'll pay. As an apology, how about that?"

"Whatever works for you, Adam."

"Can we just call each other by our last names?" Levine asks. "After all, we have the same first names, so it's really weird."

"Whatever works for you," Lambert repeats. Then he adds on, "Let's go, Levine."

A nod comes as a reply. Levine follows the younger, but taller man. They arrive at the bar and order their drinks. Somehow, they manage to find an empty couch in the midst of all the people. They claim the seat and sip their drinks. Even though they were just sipping drinks, eventually, they ordered for more, taking turns to retrieve the beverage. They barely talk, but the silence is comfortable. Not the awkward ones that others usually have with people they've just met.

Their idle conversations are about their careers and what's going in life. "Y'know, sorry for kinda dissin' ya on The Voice. I didn't mean to; I just didn't know who you were. In plus, it was near the end of the show and the singer was really good anyways..." Levine keeps blabbing on, half-drunk. "I know it seems like I'm giving excuses and 'sorry' doesn't change anything, but I still feel I should say it."

"Levine," Lambert interrupts the ongoing speech. "I already said I'm cool with it. Let's change the topic."

The two think about what to talk about. "What's your relationship status?" Levine being Levine forgets about Lambert's sexuality. After all, he's chilled with people's preferences. Plus, he considers himself bi.

Lambert is surprised by the question. He never thought the older man would bring that subject up. However, he keeps his composure and answers, "Single." Then he brings his mouth close to the other's ear, breathing out, "Why?"

"I don't know, I'm single right now too though," Levine shrugs as an attempt to repress a slight shiver.

It was well-hidden, but Lambert caught the response. Lambert smirks and brushes his leg against Levine's leg. "What's wrong?" He whispers into the ear. He brings his hand to Levine's neck while asking the question. He massages the neck and moves on down to the back. Levine stiffens, feeling the actions affecting his cock. "Calm down, Levine." Lambert nibbles on Levine's ear only making the 6-feet tall to stiffen even more. He then takes the drink from Levine's trembling hand, "You're going to spill your drink."

"I-i don't need it anymore," Levine gasps as Lambert moves his empty hand to his crotch. The pain is getting unbearable.

Lambert zips the jeans down allowing relief for the older man. But this time, he moves his hands under Levine's boxer. He rubs the cock slowly and sensually. Levine instinctively thrusts up in hopes for more. Lambert chuckles, his own manhood beginning to harden, "Eager. Want to take this elsewhere?"

Levine nods vigorously, unable to respond with the stimulation.

A smile creeps up on Lambert as he sets down the glass onto a table, "Let's go to a hotel, but you'll have to zip up your jeans. We don't want people giving you strange looks."

Levine would have responded that he really didn't care if he walked in just his underwear, but he figures that he might as well zip up his pants. Just in case the tabloids catches the two together and assumes they're doing something funny. Something like, "Adam Levine and Adam Lambert Making Up and Making Out?!" People would get the wrong ideas so quickly, especially if his fly is open. He pulls up the zipper tightening the area around his cock, groaning in pain. He stands up only to fall down on Lambert.

"I'll take you there, no problem." Lambert pats the other's back. "You'll be fine. It won't be long." Lambert supports Levine and takes him to the passenger seat of his own car. He figures that Levine wouldn't be able to drive in this case. After securing Levine in the seat, Lambert moves to the driver's side and heads for the hotel he's staying at. He drags Levine through the hotel and brings him to the room he's staying in. He's completed one of the hardest jobs: getting Levine to his room.

As soon as they're in the privacy of the room, Levine strips naked and collapses on to the bed. He's sprawled out, appearing to be very inviting. Most likely, it was unintentional, but Levine calls out, "Hurry the fuck up Lambert. Before I start jerking myself off."

Lambert finds the statement suggestive, "You know, as much as I want to see that, I have to put that idea off because I really want to fuck you senseless right now." He growls the last part and starts taking off his clothes.

Levine's breath hitches as he watches the younger boy get naked. He has a really nice body. His eyes wander and it ends up on the aroused dick. Damn, he thinks. He may not have had sex with a guy before, but he knows what goes on. Apparently, he's the bottom right now, but he doesn't give a flying shit about that right now. He just wants his needs to be satisfied.

Lambert opens the nightstand drawer, searching for lube and condom while Levine simply lies on the bed staring at the other rock star. Lambert moves around so Levine’s legs are spread. The older man blushes madly at the position he is put in. Levine blindly searches for a pillow on the bed; he covers his face with it.

Lambert slathers his finger with lube and whispers, “This might hurt, Levine. It’s your first time as the bottom, and I’ll probably lose my mind halfway through and start doing it roughly.”

A nod comes as an answer. “O-okay,” Levine croaks out gasping when pressure is placed on his hole. He winces as Lambert digs in with his index finger. He feels the pain first, but soon, he feels a bit of pleasure. “Oh, God.”

Lambert smirks at the reaction and puts in another. He curls his digits inside of Levine, scissoring the virgin hole open. He adds one more finger to ensure Levine would be able to take it. He knows that his dick is above average in size.

Levine writhes under the younger man and breathes in sharply, “Oh my fucking God. Shit. Jesus Christ.” He moans and randomly thinks of their religion. “Hey, stop for a moment,” he says, suddenly able to think somewhat straight.

“What now? You better not tell me to not fuck you,” Lambert growls, digging deeper.

This elicits a groan out of Levine who’s shaking his head, “Not that. You’re Jewish too right?” He groans again when Lambert curls all three of his digits in him, touching near his prostrate.

“The answer would be ‘yes’, but what the hell?” Lambert snarls, “Why are you asking now when you’re about to get fucked?!”

Levine shrugs, “I dunno, ADHD?”

Lambert sighs out of pity for all of Levine’s past partners. “I might not be straight, but I hope all the girls you had didn’t have to listen to your random ramblings when you were about to do them.”

“Well now you’re talking about my past relationships when you’re about to fuck me. Not exactly what I’d do in bed.” Levine retorts with a pout. He squirms as Lambert continues to move his fingers in him.

“Whatever.” Lambert rolls his eyes and thinks while lazily prepping Levine. _Why am I about to fuck Adam fucking Levine? He’s not even my type. I like tiny guys. Well, Levine is shorter than me, but he’s only one inch shorter! His pout is adorable though._ He comes back from his thoughts and pulls his fingers out.

Levine whines at the loss of friction.

Lambert raises an eyebrow and chuckles. Damn, that was a sweet sound. “Don’t worry. You’ll be getting something else.” He rips open the condom package and rolls it on. He grabs the lube bottle and coats his cock with it. Lambert lines Levine’s anus with his phallus. He shoves it in and receives some gorgeous moans from the smaller man. “Shit. So tight,” he speaks in broken sentences and stops to let Levine get used to his size.

Levine on the other hand keeps whining, groaning, moaning, and all the other sounds he makes. The first was a wrecked groan out of pain, but he got used to the feeling when Lambert stopped for a moment. He makes an indescribable noise the moment Lambert starts moving.

“Damn beautiful,” Lambert whispers from the depths of his throat.

"Stop-ah-talking." Levine gasps out as his prostate is found. "Fuck! Just keep-mm fucking me dammit! Oh, God. Right there! Yeah, that feels great." Levine writhes under the younger man with the cock in his ass. Soon, he's begging for friction, a touch, anything to stimulate his dick. "C'mon, just touch me! Need to come! So close, Lambert!" He continues on, "Please!"

Lambert half-gapes at use of the word 'please.' He recovers just in time to answer without missing a beat. Grunting, he continues thrusting into his companion, only faster and harder this time. "Right there? That good? Not gonna touch you, you'll come on my cock and only my cock."

Levine whines out in frustration but doesn't object to the decision. It's not really his fault that he's curious as to how it'll feel. Another strike to his prostate elicits a groan from Levine. His orgasm shoots out from nowhere as his prostate gets struck once again. He calls out a name without thinking clearly.

Lambert moans at the sensation of the hole around as the channel constricts around his dick. A few more thrusts and he was coming into the condom. He does the same, calling out the name of someone he loves dearly.

They stay in that position until Levine kicks out, over-sensitive. "Get off me! You're heavy and I need to clean myself!"

Lambert pulls out to remove condom after tying it and throwing it away. He then rolls off the bed and gets a wet towel to clean up the mess they made. Levine's still on the bed when he returns, seeming to be thoroughly fucked. He goes through the process of wiping gently across the other man's stomach. After cleaning, it seems they established a 'No Cuddling' rule. He shrugs as he climbs onto the other side of the bed.

They wake up at approximately the same time, one wrapped the other's arms. "Sorry." Lambert removes his a email from around the older man's waist.They sit up and Levine twitches nervously, feeling awkward as hell. They're no longer in their element- the night. Attempting to make the atmosphere less awkward, he asks, "Who's Tommy?"

Lambert stiffness at the question, "Where'd you hear that name?"

"You said it last night while we were having, well, sex." Levine replies, feeling as though he made the tense atmosphere worse.

"Oh," is all Lambert says. "Well then, who's Blake?"

Levine blushes harshly, "Oh. Sorry about that. So we both have an unrequited crush."

Lambert nods quietly, "Yeah, I doubt I'll get mine considering he's straight. I mean, lets me kiss him on stage but that's it. He's amazing, so confident about his sexuality to the point he wouldn't mind kissing a guy."

"Oh, you're talking about Tommy Joe Ratliff." Levine says and then chuckles bitterly, "At least you might have a chance. I've been crushing on Blake since I met him two years ago. He got married some time ago, and he's as straight as the rifle he uses to hunt Bambi's mom."

The name begins to click as Lambert listens, "You're talking about the country singer, Blake Shelton? Co-coach on The Voice?"

Nodding, Levine responds weakly, "Yeah."

Lambert shakes his head softly, "That sucks. Seriously, you're worse off than me. So how'd you know about Tommy?"

"Well, looking up Adam Lambert kinda goes hand-in-hand with Tommy Joe Ratliff." Levine shrugs.

Lambert hums in response. Once again, they sit quietly in a comfortable silence. Soon, they put their clothes on. They form a plan as to how to avoid the media from assuming anything ridiculous. Though it would be the truth, but scandals are bothersome in this day and age. “So, see you whenever I guess.”

Levine agrees, “Yeah, let’s exchange numbers or something so we can share our sufferings like teenage girls.” He ends it with an unintentional bite but Lambert understands it perfectly.

“Here,” Lambert writes down his number and places it on the kitchen table. “I’ll be going now. You know the plan.”

Levine nods, “Yeah. Bye.” He moves for the paper on the table.

Lambert leaves the room and drives off with his car when he’s out of the building.

Ten minutes later, Levine catches a taxi to return to the bar he was at last night. Paying the driver, Levine grabs his keys from his pockets and drives back home in his own car.

The two men think of their night together and how the bond might change their life. Maybe meeting the other Adam was a good thing for both of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, what'd you think? Leave comments and kudos if you like it, please.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
